


Like Real People Do

by Alamari_Chan



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen, M/M, Suicide mention, kawoshin is kind of in the next chapter, shinji digs a hole, this is a songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alamari_Chan/pseuds/Alamari_Chan
Summary: Shinji tries to bury himself, but Kaworu beat him to it.





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom! I wrote most of it at like 4AM while listening to Like Real People Do by Hozier on repeat (idk how to do links or I would. it's a good song though!) so if there's typos and stuff that's my bad lol

Shinji was having a day. He laid on his bed for hours already, contemplating his existence in the world. After a while of thinking, Shinji decided that the only thing he could do was stop. And so, he spent at least ten minutes digging the shovel out of the hall closet that was just as messy as the rest of Misato's place. 

"Misato?" He called, grasping the shovel in his hands.

Misato sounded a bit drunk as she called back, "Yeah?"

Shinji nibbled at his lip. "I'm going to the library!"

"Okay! Just get back here before dinner or I'll be cooking."

Shinji cringed and nodded before he remembered that Misato couldn't see him. He didn't think she really expected an answer anyway, so he left.

It occurred to Shinji some time later that taking a shovel on the bus was probably against the rules. He pondered on it for a bit as he sat on the bus stop's dingy bench. It took him a while of fiddling with the handle to come to the conclusion that he wasn't willing to find out. Instead, he walked the whole distance from Misato's place to the field on the outskirts of the city. Aida wasn't anywhere to be seen for once and Shinji was grateful. He didn't want to be interrupted. 

An odd spot in the field devoid of any life struck Shinji as the right place to bury himself. It was fitting, he thought, that such an unremarkable person would be buried somewhere so empty and unremarkable. Alas, as he tried to break the surface of the dirt it was so hard that it chipped a bit off of the shovel without breaking ground. It was an omen, he thought after examining the chip in the shovel. A little afraid, Shinji elected to find a different burial spot.

There was a happy looking spot in the field that was overgrown with bright flowers and was buzzing with insects. It was the only thing that seemed to be truly living in the field and it made Shinji frown. If he couldn't have an unremarkable grave by default, he would just have to make one on his own. Maybe he'd find satisfaction in taking the flowers down with him. With that thought in mind, Shinji began digging right on top of the happy plot of flowers.

The late afternoon sun was beginning to shrink into the horizon and the cicadas were screaming from some trees far in the distance. An abrupt thought came to Shinji. He didn't know how deep a grave was supposed to be. The hole was already deep enough that Shinji's knees were almost covered. There was the phrase "six feet under", he thought. Shinji supposed that six feet would probably suffice, though he had no idea how he'd get the dirt over himself once he got to that point. Whatever, he'd burn that bridge when he got to it. He sent one last look over the field before going back to his digging.

It was some time before he stopped again. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Shinji observed the progress he made. His grave was now up to his chest, bringing him just that much deeper into his final resting place. The sun was almost completely down, too, and soon Shinji would be working by the light of the moon instead. Misato was probably waiting for him to come home. (Misato was, in fact, too preoccupied with a really good romance novel she found in Asuka's closet to worry, but Shinji didn't and wouldn't want to know that.) 

And so, Shinji struck the earth once again, expecting the shovel's tip to slide neatly into the soft dirt as it had so many times that same afternoon. He was surprised when his shovel hit something hard and moved no deeper.

"What the..." he mumbled, squinting at the dirt beneath him. 

He put his foot on the shovel and tried to jam it in, but it wouldn't budge. Shinji changed tactics, pulling the shovel out on the ground and tossing it to the side. He got down on his hands and knees and started scooping up handfuls of dirt with his bare hands. It only took a couple of handfuls for something soft and porcelain to poke out. He continued digging, pulling up handfuls of dirt to reveal more and more of that curious white stuff. 

It only took a few minutes before a beautiful, pale, human face was smiling up at Shinji as if he didn't just dig it up with a shovel. All Shinji could do was stare at it, a niggling little thought in the back of his head saying that he knew this face. That is until the face blinked and Shinji jumped back until his back was against the wall of his hole. 

"W-w-w-what are you?" Shinji exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at the face in the ground.

Said face stretched its mouth open and let out a long yawn. Shinji was horrified. All he wanted to do was bury himself for heaven's sake! He didn't want to find a living body buried four feet underground!

"Can you help me up out of this hole? I seem to be stuck."


End file.
